The present invention is directed toward a dog toy and more particularly, toward a dog toy that can be collapsed and thrown and can then spring back to a three-dimensional state for easy retrieval by a dog.
Dogs enjoy retrieving various types of objects such as sticks, balls, flying discs, and the like. Using a flying disc enhances the enjoyment that a dog has in xe2x80x9cplaying fetch.xe2x80x9d Typically, the flying disc is made from a plastic material. The disc has an outer side with a generally smooth surface and an underside that has a rim extending along the periphery of the disc. The rim is raised from the rest of the disc so that the dog may easily grip the rim between its jaws.
A problem may occur, however, when the dog seeks to retrieve the disc in that the disc may not always be easily gripped by the dog. That is, if the disc lands with the underside facing upwardly, the rim is exposed which the dog may grip with its teeth. If the disc lands with the underside facing downwardly, the dog may have some difficulty in grasping the smooth side of the disc with its teeth. Therefore, the dog may not be able to retrieve the disc, thereby decreasing the enjoyment of the game by both the person throwing the disc as well as the dog.
In order to alleviate this problem, discs have been introduced that include some type of gripping member secured or otherwise mounted to the disc so that the dog may be able to grip the disc by the gripping member regardless of the orientation of the disc when it lands. These types of discs, however, effect drag and may not allow for optimum flight characteristics.
Other discs have been introduced that are made from a foam type of material or a fabric. A problem inherent with these types of discs is that foam is not a very durable material so that the life of the disc may be shortened as the disc is continuously gripped and retrieved by the dog with its jaws.
Therefore, a need exists for a durable dog toy that is enjoyable to both the person and the dog playing with the toy in that the toy can be thrown easily by the person and then can be easily gripped by the dog.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a dog toy that may be collapsed and thrown.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dog toy that regains its three-dimensional shape after it has been thrown.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a toy for a dog that can be gripped easily by the dog.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided a dog toy including a three-dimensional, generally spherical shell structure with a top end and a bottom end. At least four hinged arms extend between and connect to the top end and the bottom end. A fabric cover is loosely secured to the shell structure and covers it, making it look like a ball. Biasing means connected to each of the arms are used to urge the arms into a position to form a ball. However, a force can be applied by the user so that the shell structure can be forced into a flattened, collapsed state. A suction cup is secured to the top end and a platform is secured to the bottom end so that when the shell structure is collapsed, the suction cup grips the platform and keeps the ends together. In the flattened state, the structure may be easily thrown by a person. When the suction force is released, the shell structure regains its three-dimensional shape. A dog may now be able to grip the structure with its mouth and retrieve it.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.